1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer, a printing control program, and a printing method that continually produces a plurality of printed matter, each comprising a print object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there have been known printers that continually produce a plurality of printed matter, each comprising a print object. According to such a printer (label writer), print formation of the print object (characters and symbols) is performed by printing head (a thermal head) on a print-receiving tape (tape) fed by feeder (a tape feeding motor), thereby continually producing a plurality of printed matter (labels), each comprising the print object. The print object includes a print identifier (number) that can be incremented in accordance with a predetermined regularity when the plurality of printed matter is continually produced.
For example, in such a case where an operator can execute various settings in relation to a variety of increments on each of a plurality of print identifiers, multifarious variations of setting combinations per print identifier results. In such a case, if the settings of the content input by the operator him- or herself are executed, the operator finds it difficult to identify the mode in which the printed matter will actually be produced. Further, even in a case where a printed matter image is generated and displayed in advance, if the printed matter image is generated reflecting the settings made by the operator all at once, the possibility exists that the number of printed matter may increase due to unintended break positions, unintended empty blocks may occur in the printed matter of the last sequential number, increments of a mode not in line with the operator's original intention may occur using a synchronizing pattern or alternating pattern, or the like.